minecraft_indevfandomcom-20200214-history
Indev version history
Minecraft Indev / 0.31 Minecraft Indev || February 23, 2010 || *Making bread takes less wheat *Water works better *Busting log gives the block instead of planks *Cobblestone smeltable into normal stone *Paintings added | Minecraft Indev || February 19, 2010 || *Furnace block added *Loot changed *Sheep drops nothing *Pig drops porkchops *Creepers drop Gunpowder *Spiders drop String *Skeletons drop Arrows *Zombies drop Feathers *Flint and Steel can be crafted Minecraft Indev || February 18, 2010 || *Armour can be crafted *key|F5 toggles third person view Minecraft Indev || February 14, 2010 || *Paradise and Woods theme Minecraft Indev || February 12, 2010 || *Day/night cycle |- || Minecraft Indev || February 9, 2010 || *New armor model made Minecraft Indev || February 6, 2010 || *Farming *Hoes, Farmland, Crops, Seeds, Wheat and Bread added 0.31 || February 5, 2010 || *Difficulty slider *Peaceful causes health to regenerate and makes no monsters spawn *Rana removed 0.31 || February 4, 2010 || *Animals only spawn in bright areas *Monsters only in dark areas *Pathfinding tweaked 0.31 || February 4, 2010 || *Mobs can avoid cliffs, lava etc. 0.31 || February 2, 2010 /0.31 February 1 2010/0.31 January 31 2010 *Old mobs in MD3 format added * Flint and Steel available from mobs *Need pickaxe to mine stone *Harder materials require better tools *Tools take damage *Better tools last longer *Title screen *Water texture seen while underwater *Support for old mob models *Minor bug fixes 0.31 || January 30, 2010 || *Craftable Bowls, Mushrooms, arrows, bows, TNT, Workbenches, chests and golden tools *Emerald now diamond *Many other crafting recipes 0.31 || January 29, 2010 || *Crafting *Right clicking drops one of a stack *Craftable Sticks, Pickaxes, Torches, Swords and Axes added *MD3 mobs roam land *Smelt ore by lighting fire to dropped blocks *Craftable gold and iron blocks *Diamond Ore and Diamonds added (Called Emerald in this version) 0.31 || January 28, 2010 || *Items have 3D likeness 0.31 || January 26, 2010 || *Spawn in a Mossy Cobblestone house with chests full of nearly every block and all available tools *Gears added 0.31 || January 25, 2010 || *Block particles *Explosions lose power when going through stronger materials 0.31 || January 24, 2010 || *Chests *Arrow sound effect *Can drop whole stack of items instead of one at a time 0.31 || January 22, 2010 || *Liquid spawner in level generator *Fluids can spawn above sea level and on floating islands *Less flooded caves *Working Bow and Arrow *Local saving and loading *Better explosions *Can place blocks on resource items *Resource items will be pushed off 0.31 || January 13, 2010 || *Finite water, always drains from highest remove location *Oceans have infinite water *Water doesn't move on surface it's on *Won't spread out over unfilled water surfaces, if it has an empty space next to it *Will evaporate (2/3 probability) or copy (1/3) 0.31 || January 11, 2010 || *Fullscreen mode accessible via |- || 0.31 || January 11, 2010 || *Lava sets fire to flammable materials *All items and mobs can catch fire *Iron shovel, pickaxe and axe gather different materials 400% faster *Apple added *Flint and Steel now places fire *Islands have more sand |- || 0.31 || January 9, 2010 || *Fire added *Light reaches farther *Torches slightly dimmer |- || 0.31 || January 7, 2010 || *Deep floating maps have layers of islands *Level theme selection (normal, hell) |- || 0.31 || January 6, 2010 || *Level type selection (island, floating, flat, original) *Level shape (square, long, deep) *Level size (small, normal, huge) |- || 0.31 || January 5, 2010 || *New sound engine |- || 0.31 || December 25, 2009 || *Isometric level rendering screenshot added *Inventory screen *Functionless non-block items *Items lying on ground *Can drop items and blocks *Can pick up items and blocks |- || 0.31 || December 23, 2009 || *Leaves give shadow *Grass grows in slightly lit areas *Torches added |- || 0.31 || December 23, 2009 || *Indev released- is creative mode with Rana and dynamic lighting *Giants no longer spawn